


Illiad [Podfic]

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, sappy literature gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Thor and Dizzee spend a sunlit afternoon reading together.
Relationships: Marcus "Dizzee" Kipling/Thor
Kudos: 1





	Illiad [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and idk how good it is but I can't stop writing them so
> 
> This is my first Podfic ever so please let me know if something is wrong!

Link to soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/illiad or click [_here_](https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/illiad)

Or use Google Drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yTBHoyutM0aikerYhkmkdgrm64lyTAz0/view?usp=sharing


End file.
